Project Beauty
by allyaustin
Summary: Choose a girl. Change her. Make her Marino High's next beauty queen. Austin thinks it's simple. Then he meets Ally and he's falling. Hard.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: season four yeaaaaah and a new story :D**

* * *

This was going to be easy for him.

Choose a girl. Make her into a beauty queen. How hard could that really be?

She just has to be intelligent or at least a little bit knowledgable.

She can't be one of those dumb barbie stereotypes that are all about beauty and not brains.

No, this girl has to be someone that no one would see coming. She had to be different.

"Okay, Dallas. I accept your challenge." Austin turns to face the brown haired male. "But I get to choose the girl."

Dallas snorts, almost falling over in laughter. "Woah, Moon, no way. That's too fucking easy for you."

Austin arches an amused eyebrow. "I beg to differ. Do you understand how hard it would be for me to choose between all these beautiful ladies?"

Dallas' brown eyes scan the hall, hovering our possible choices to be Austin Moon's new bait.

The female population at Marino High was beyond outrageous. It was almost as is every girl choose to show up today.

Dallas' gaze continued to roam as he spoke. "Yeah, well so do I. You happen to have every female in this school at your feet, buddy. You're not choosing." He shook his head.

"Oh, c'mon." Austin grabs his books out of his locker and closes it. "If you're gonna choose. Be realistic and don't give me some chick that's geeky as hell and thinks school is the only way of life."

"Ok-"

"Or some girl that's all about herself and stuck up. I hate prissy girls with a passion." Austin continues.

"Okay, Okay. I get it. Not stuck up. Not geeky." Dallas laughs and then as if magic, his eyes land on her and he's smiling devilishly as he looks over the timid, petite girl walking down the hallway next to her friend.

She looks almost fragile and she holds her books close to her chest. Her plump lips are like a work of art and her big doe eyes are ones you can't miss. She has brown hair that's parted at the side with a small clip.

Her pupils watch the people passing her cautiously and Dallas can't help but think that this it.

"Austin, I think we've got your girl." Dallas tells the blonde with a hint of deviousness in his tone.

"Who?" Austin's eyes perk up. His eyes move into the direction where his friend is looking and they nearly bulge out of his head.

Holy shit. He's never seen anything more innocent in his life. He can tell she's fragile just by the way she's walking.

Her eyes scream that she's shy and it's like he can practically see the ingenuousness dripping from her small body.

Of course, he would choose her.

"Who's that?" Austin asks without thinking.

Dallas wiggled his eyebrows in excitement. "I have no idea, but maybe we should go find out?"

Dallas steps forward but Austin moves in front of him. "No way you dipshit. She's my target that you choose. Your part is done now. I don't need you fucking this up."

Dallas holds his hands up defeat. "Fine, go ahead. It'll be fun to watch you fail from afar. That girl's gonna be hard to crack."

Austin rolls his eyes and turns as he began walking to the one girl, he didn't know would change everything he'd worked so hard for.

* * *

"Ally! Are you even listening to me?!" Ally's friend, Trish, yelled at her.

Ally jumps slightly at the sudden sound of Trish's voice. "I hear you, Trish. No need to yell! You could've busted my ear drums."

"Yeah well if you weren't off in lala land you'd know I asked you if you were free tonight." The latina argues.

"Yeah, for what?" Ally asks as she leana against her locker, her songbook clutching to her like a lifeline.

"It's senior year and you haven't been to a party yet." Trish explains.

Ally groans and turns to twist her locker combination in. "Trish, we've been through this before..."

"I know, Alls! You promised me this though. You said you would loosen up. It's a new year. Time is ticking."

"Seriously. It's only the second week of school. You gotta give me a break." Ally complains. "I'm trying."

"Well you can try more at this party. This guy in my Chem class invited me to a party." Trish squeals.

Ally rolls her eyes at her best friend's girly ways. "What's his name?"

"His name is Jace and he's super cute. He technically didn't ask me, his friend Dez did but still." Trish shrugs.

"Wait isn't that Dez guy, like really close with Dallas?" Ally arches an eyebrow.

Trish glares at the brunette. "You have got to let go of that crush on him, Ally. It's been years."

Ally scoffs.

"Speaking of your knight in shining armor, he's looking this way." Trish informs her friend.

"What?" Ally squeaks out. Her eyes turn and they meet with not only set of brown eyes but two. She quickly turns her head, trying to hide her face. "Why are they looking over here?"

"I have no idea but the blonde one who I'm sure is Austin Moon, is making his way over here."

Before Ally can even think to anything, he's standing there in front of them. Ally slowly lifts her head to look at the blonde and she'd be lying if she thought he wasn't the slightest attractive.

Slightest was an understatement. She knew exactly who he was. Football player. Music prodigy and talented as heck. If Dallas wasn't her main mind goal, she probably would have noticed him more.

Another thing, she knew was that he was definitely good with the ladies but she just didn't understand, what was he doing here? In front of her?

"Ally?" The boy finally says and Ally's stomach twists at the fact that he knows her name.

"How do you know my name?" She almost whispers.

He doesn't get a chance to answer before Trish intrudes. "I think I'm gonna go." She says. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

Ally nods but makes a face as a silent plea to leave her with him but Trish just mouths 'he's hot' before darting down the hallway.

"Your book." Austin says and Ally eyes widen.

"My book?" She holds it tighter. "What about it?"

"Your name?" He begins, laughing. The sound of it making her chest tighten. "It says your name on it."

Ally looks down and then she remembers, facepalming herself. "Oh yeah," She wrote her name on everything she owned to keep everything organized.

"Don't worry about it, brown eyes." He smiles, his teeth perfect as can be.

Ally tries to gather her thoughts before asking him, "Did you want something?" She didn't mean to come out rude but she thinks she did.

"Um, yeah." Austin says, seeming a little fazed by her tone but then he snaps out of it. "I was wondering of you wanted to check out my party tonight."

Ally gawks at his request, realizing that it was his party Trish was taking about. "Me, at your party? I'm not so big on parties." She shrugs. "Not my scene..."

Austin smirks, unconvinced. "You look like a girl that would be the life of a party if you just loosened up."

She didn't want that to hurt her but it had. She understood Trish telling her that but for some reason when he said it - another person - she couldn't help it. She flinches.

"I'm not sure..." Ally tries to reason with him, hoping he takes the freaking hint and leaves her alone.

Austin's face turns sincere when he realizes he must've hurt her. "I didn't mean it like that..."

Ally sighs, cutting him off before he can finish. "I understand, trust me."

"You just need to have some fun." Austin suggests, the charming smile plastered on his face again. "Please for me?"

Ally groans internally. "If I do this, will you leave me alone? You happen to not be the only one who thinks I need fun and thinks I'm too serious."

Austin frowns. "I didn't say that, hey."

Ally contains a glare and tries to sound sweet. "I'll go, but no promises that something better might come up and I'll ditch your nice offer."

Austin smiles as if that insult didn't phase him. "So I'll see your there?"

"May-"

"Great! Wear something decent." He says before patting her shoulder and moving around her to walk to his class.

Ally frowns and turns around. "Are my clothes not 'decent' enough?"

Austin turns towards the brunette, a twinkle in his eye. "No what I'm saying! Jeez, lighten up."

Ally let's her glare meet him this time and he chuckles.

"Just bring your pretty self, brown eyes. That's all. Just you." He says then he's off around the corner.

Ally leans against her locker and shakes her head in annoyance.

Why had she agreed? She wasn't sure herself.

She checks her watch and realizes that she only has one minute to get to class and she's on the top floor.

She grunts in fluster before running off in the direction of her class.

And all she can think about is wanting to smack that grin off his face because it's stuck in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hiiii, here's your update :) and PLEASE do not rush me to update. I have finals right now and it's not easy.**

* * *

"Why did I even agree to go to this thing, Trish?" Ally asks her friend as she flops back on her bed.

Trish rolls her eyes and continues to roam through the closet before turning.

"Because!" She throws her hands up for emphasize. "You need to learn to be different and have a good time for a change. Even if it's only for one night."

Ally groans. "I appreciate your constant determination in making sure my senior year will be the best but doing all of this is just unnecessary." She sits back up, shrugging her small shoulders.

"Shutup, Ally." Trish points a finger at the brunette. "You're going to this party and you're gonna have fun. Meet guys. Mingle. It'll all be the perfect start to a great last year of high school!" She squeals a little then turns back to the closet.

Ally laughs, shaking her head. "I wouldn't have even agreed if Austin hadn't pressured me into it!"

Trish laughs again and holds up two tops she found in the closet, throwing them to Ally.

"I mean he basically just coerced me into going!" Ally scolds, grabbing the shirts.

"Ally, he did not threaten you." Trish snorts. "He asked. You agreed. Simple."

"He may have not threatened me but he didn't even give me a chance to answer."

Ally stands up, walking to the mirror and holds up the burgundy shirt to her chest. "Trish, I am not wearing a crop top! I never show skin and I'm not starting now."

Trish walks over to her friend. "Oh, please. It's hot and it'll look hot on you."

"They'll see my stomach. I like keeping my stomach covered where no one can see it." Ally argues.

Trish chuckles and turns as Ally puts the shirt on. "That's the point!" She grabs a pair of black high waist up shorts and throws them to her best friend.

Ally catches them in time and pulls down her pants to slip the shorts on.

"I look different. This feels weird." Ally sighs. "Why can't I just wear what I want?"

Trish shrugs. "Because you look amazing, Alls."

Ally shakes her head in disagreement. "I'm changing."

* * *

"So where's you latest project, Austin?" Dallas asks the blonde as they walk down the stairs.

The party's in full go. The music is loud enough to make someone go death and the place is completely crowded with people mingling around every corner.

Austin tries his best not to roll his eyes at Dallas' comment. "She should be here any minute."

"Ah, she better." Dallas pats him on the back and begins walking away, still facing Austin, "Wouldn't want her to stand you up, now would we?"

Austin scoffs and waves him off. "She won't and even if she does, it's not your problem to deal with."

"We'll see, Moon." Dallas throws his head back, chuckling before turning and walking away.

Austin frowns slightly before walking away, but he doesn't make it far before he bumps into a small body.

He grabs hold of their arms to stop himself from crashing down on them. "Woah, there." He says, laughing lightly.

The person looks up and smiles.

"Oh hey, Kira." Austin says politely.

"Hey, Austin." She says back, catching her balance.

"I'm sorry for bumping in-" He begins but stops mid sentence when he looks up and his eyes widen.

**Xxx**

"Ugh...Ally, c'mon." Trish's hold on her hand tightens as she pulls her through the door.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this, Trish." Ally whines. "I look like a hooker."

"You look great! Cheer up, at least I let you wear you hair the way you wanted."

Ally rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything back. Her hair was pinned up in it's regular style. So she couldn't exactly argue.

"I'm only staying for an hour and then I am leaving, I need to study." Ally reminds the latina.

"Who studies on the second week of school, Ally?" Trish gives her a look.

"Me." Ally says proudly before removing her hand and walking through the door completely.

As soon as she's inside, her eyes meet his and for a second, she swears he looks almost surprised to see her.

His face lights up but she doesn't smile back, although the urge to is strong.

His eyes scan her body and she feels a little violated but brushes the feeling off. Disconnecting her gaze from his, she makes her way to the left side of the house.

She keeps walking, covering herself at the same time as she walks. She walks for minutes and her feet began to give in and she begins to look for somewhere to sit.

"You cold?" A voice asks from behind her and she jumps.

"Oh my god," She touches her pumping heart dramatically. "I didn't see you behind me an-"

She turns her face and who she sees, is not who she expects.

"Ally, right?" Dallas says, the charming smile on his face widening.

Ally doesn't know what to say and her cheeks turn hot. "Uh-uh.."

Dallas laughs. "I'm Dallas." He holds out his hand out.

Ally looks down and slowly encases her small hand in his. "Ally."

"So are you cold?" Dallas asks again as he slips out of his jacket.

Ally shakes her head and holds her hand out to stop him. "No, I'm okay."

"Dallas, my man, what are you doing?" Another voice that Ally recognizes says.

Austin smiles and nods his head up to her. "Hi, I see you made it. Was starting to wonder of you'd stand me up."

Ally contains her glare. "I'm here. That's all that matters, right?" She says as sweet as she can, gritting her teeth.

Dallas arches an eyebrow, holding in his sudden need to laugh. "Um, well Ally, I will see you later. It was nice to meet you." He winks at her before walking away.

Ally blushes a little, nodding to him. "Yeah, bye."

Austin glares at the back of Dallas' head then turns back to face Ally.

"You look great, brown eyes." He smiles and Ally frowns at his comment and she's not even sure why.

"Did I say something wrong?" Austin asks, amused.

Ally ignores his question and tries to move past him but he grabs her arm. The feeling he gets from the simple contact, startles him before he speaks.

"Okay, look. I don't know what I did but I'm really sorry." Austin begins.

Ally stops to face him and their close proximity makes her breath hitch.

"Would you like to dance?" Austin catches himself asking her.

She's not sure if it's because they're so close or if she's just out of her mind but she says yes before she can stop herself.

Next thing she knows, Austin's dragging her to the dance floor and she's in his arms and it's not so bad after all.

A slower song plays.

Austin breaks the silence. "So tell me something about you."

Ally thinks as she looks up at him. "Uhm, there's not much to say."

Austin furrows an eyebrow. "You know I don't believe you, right?"

Ally smiles a little. "I'm serious. There's nothing intriguing about me."

Austin smiles back. "Okay, then I'll make you intriguing. Come to the beach with me tomorrow?"

Ally shakes her head almost immediately. "I can't."

"Yes you can." Austin says. "And you will."

"Are you forcing me again?" Ally jokes. "That's not gonna get me to come."

"I'll find your address and stalk you." Austin waggles his eyebrows and Ally glares at him.

"Why are you so interested in me?" Ally says, all playfulness gone from her voice.

"You seem interesting." Austin answers. "Different."

His answer doesn't sit well with her but she doesn't make a big deal out of it. "I'll go but after this, I want you to leave me alone."

Austin frowns slightly before smirking. "I don't think that's possible but okay."

His hands slide down to her waist and it causes her to shiver. Austin notices her reaction and tries to move his hands back up to her waist but Ally grabs ahold of them.

"It's fine." She says. "No big deal. We're just dancing."

Austin nods and then a faster song plays.

Ally begins to move her hips without even realizing it and his hold on her tightens.

She turns her body around so her back is against his front and Austin's eyes widen a bit before he slides his hands up her body slowly.

His hands touch her bare skin and it feels amazing to him.

Ally closes her eyes and loses herself in the song. She feels his breath on her neck and that's when she snaps out of it.

Ally opens her eyes. She backs away from him and his hands fall from her body. "Uh, I should go." She says as she walks away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Austin's face is unreadable but he still nods, not exactly knowing what just happened.

But he liked it.

* * *

**filler? ya. reviews are cool.**


End file.
